Poison
by The Midget Valkyrie
Summary: Natsu was getting really frustrated and confused and just generally tired of this shit. Since when was he attracted to the stupid stripper? And just what kind of freak got hard for his dying friend while drinking poison…. Natsu/Gray Yaoi


Hello again!

First, thank you so much, you who read my last story. Crazy kissing is finished, it was only three chapters long. Sorry if I wasn't clear with that.

Anyhow, here is another story. Only a oneshot this time. But with yaoi lemon.

This story includes two men being intimate and having sex, so if that isn't your cup of tea, then I'd recommend to not go any further.

I do not own any of the characters, they belong to lovely Mr Mashima. I do own The Ruby Root Snake, since I'm pretty damn sure that species don't exist in either Mashima's or our own world.

I hope you'll enjoy!

O-O-O-O-O

"This is wonderful, just wonderful!" An angry feminine voice hollered through the jungle. A couple of exotic birds who had been sitting contently on a branch above were frightened into motion, screeching loudly as they flew off.

"Calm down Lucy." Natsu glanced over his shoulder, smiling tiredly. "At least we finished the mission, right?"

Team Natsu were slowly making their way through the thick vegetation, walking in a line. Natsu went first, burning away occasional bushes that had decided to take up residence in the middle of the path. Last in line was Erza, who'd re-equipped out of her usual armour because of the pressing heat.

"I am NOT calming down!" The blonde girl waved her arms furiously. "We have been stuck in this blasted jungle all day! Now the sun is going down and we still aren't even close to the village. I am hot. And sweaty. And thirsty." Her voice had grown exponentially in volume and was now close to a shout. "My feet are killing me! They are aching terribly and I have blisters large as melons on my heels!" She glared harder at the dragonslayer's back. "All because you just had to run off in the complete wrong direction after that stupid frog earlier! We lost FIVE hours because of that!"

"Lucy please. You're giving me a migraine." The ice mage snapped. "I agree, everything is fire breath's fault and he should be skinned alive. But complaining about it won't make it better."

The blonde huffed, crossing her arms. "My feet really hurt though." She muttered.

"Lucy-san," Wendy hurried up to the older girl to put a hand on her shoulder. "I have a tiny bit of magic power left after the mission." She smiled. "It should be enough to heal your blisters."

The stellar mage pulled the smaller girl into a tight hug. "Ah! You're an angel Wendy!"

"Halt!" Erza roared making Gray clutch his ears gingerly and Natsu almost fall on his head. "We'll take a five minutes break while Wendy fixes Lucy's feet. I suggest everyone drinks some water."

Lucy sat down on a log, kicked off her sandals and enthusiastically extended her feet towards the sky dragonslayer, who were kneeling on the ground, hands glowing and eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"This is such a waste of her powers." Charle complained, hovering in the air beside Happy.

"Aye!"

"Hey ice queen, what was that about skinning me alive?" Natsu yelled over the two girls.

Gray gave him the middle finger, lazily gulping down water from a bottle.

"What was that, bastard?" The pinkette growled, clenching his fists. "You looking for a fight?!"

The ice mage handed the bottle over to Erza, then sighed and wiped his damp forehead with the back of his hand.

"Stop ignoring me!"

"Natsu." Erza warned, before clapping her hands together sharply. "Let's move on."

The fire mage turned back around and continued walking. "That was not nearly five minutes. And he started it." He muttered, angrily thrashing down a thatch of suspicious-looking flowers.

Lucy jumped up from her log. "Thank you Wendy, I'm feeling much better!" She followed after Natsu, considerably cheerier.

Far above their heads, the blue cat muffled his giggle with his paw. "Lucy is such a drama queen…"

The other exceed rolled her eyes. "Yes really. Let's hope they won't need Wendy's healing magic for awhile."

They had been walking in less than ten minutes when there came a loud yelp from the end of the line. Natsu spun around in time to see Gray crash to the ground, swearing loudly. He hardly had time to take a step towards the trashing ice mage before Erza leaped forward with a battle cry, sword raised. Sharp metal sang through the air as she swung the sword down between Gray's legs.

"What is going on?!" Lucy shrieked as she, Natsu and Wendy ran over to the other two mages.

Erza fell down on her knees between the raven's spread legs, looking worried.

"Shit shit shit!" Gray was pale, shaking all over as he leant back on his hands, staring down in terror. "Get it off!"

Natsu sank down next to them, gasping as he saw what was wrong. A dark red snake had pierced through the other boy's trousers and fastened it's fangs into the meat of Gray's inner thigh. Erza had cut off the body on the middle, but the reptile still twitched disturbingly, mutilated body slapping back and forth.

"Be still!" Erza growled to Gray as she swiftly took hold of the snake's head and tried to pry it off.

Lucy and Wendy stopped behind Natsu, both looking pale.

"That is a Ruby Root Snake." Charle informed, landing next to Wendy.

Erza managed to remove the now stone dead snake with a rough yank, making Gray scream in pain. "We have to take off your pants." She said calmly. She would have appeared completely unaffected if it weren't for her trembling hands.

"That kind of snake usually isn't hostile." The white exceed frowned. "You must have stepped right into it's nest."

"Well…" Gray grunted, "Maybe the bloody thing shouldn't have built it's nest in the middle of the fucking road!" He squirmed out of his trousers with Erza's help.

"Path." Natsu murmured. "Not road."

"Do you think this is funny?" The ice mage raged, glaring at Natsu as Erza spread his legs to get a look at the wound.

Charle shook her head, looking worried. "It's not funny at all. The Ruby Root Snake's poison is deadly."

Gray's eyes widened in distress. Natsu studied the other, feeling a cold lump of fear spreading through his belly. The raven's pupils were dilated to the point that his eyes appeared completely black and his breathing was too fast and erratic.

Erza sighed in relief, pulling back slightly. "At least there is no part of the teeth left. I got it all out." She glanced down at the puncture wound and bit her lip. "But it doesn't look too good. Wendy." She called, scooting back. "You need to hurry."

"Um… I." The smaller girl looked crushed, eyes tearing up.

"She used up all her magic power, don't you remember?" Charle pulled her ears in frustration. "I knew something like this would happen!"

Gray turned his head sluggishly and glared at the blonde cowering behind Natsu. "Thank you very fucking much Lucy." He muttered, falling down on his back and covering his face with his hands.

"Oh my god Gray, I'm so sorry." Lucy whispered, looking horrified. "I didn't know…"

Erza shook her head. "Of course you didn't know. It isn't your fault Lucy."

"Waah! What do we do?!" Happy panicked, clinging onto Natsu's leg.

Wendy put a small hand on the ice mage's knee. "I'm so sorry I can't help you Gray-san." A tear ran down her cheek. "Does it hurt very much?"

Gray didn't answer.

"Ey Gray!" Natsu frowned, shaking the raven's shoulder roughly. Gray didn't stir but his hands fell away from his face. The raven's eyes were closed, dark lashes fluttering against his pale cheeks. His brows were furrowed and his lips were slightly opened, letting out small, shallow breaths. He was unconscious.

"No!" Natsu growled, practically jumping on top of his teammate. "Wake up stupid stripper!" He slapped Gray in the face a couple of times before turning back to the girls, hissing. "Shit! We have to do something! Now!"

"I've got it!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed. "We can probably suck the poison out." She punched her palm, triumphant. However, her determined face rapidly changed into a nervous one. "Um yes. But…" She trailed off, blushing heavily.

Natsu stared at her dumbly. "Huh?"

"T..that's a great idea Lucy! Sucking it out." Erza stuttered. She was as flushed as Lucy, glancing down at Gray's wound.

The dragonslayer, who by now was extremely confused, followed the redhead's gaze down between Gray's legs. His eyes widened in realization at the same time as Charle let out an irritated huff.

"Silly girls! Get your minds out of the gutter."

The tiny puncture wound was located on the inside of the ice mage's thigh, about two-three inches from where his leg met the rest of his body. Which meant it was very close to his crotch.

Gray let out a pained groan and everybody jumped. Erza shook her head and willed her blush away.

"You're right. There's no time for embarrassment when a friend needs help." She swallowed deeply. "I'll just have to ignore the awkward position."

"No need." Natsu answered curtly, crawling down to kneel between Gray's legs. "I'll do it."

"Eh?" Lucy's brown eyes were wide with surprise. "Are you really alright with that Natsu?"

"Natsu-san's so brave!"

The pinkette rolled his eyes. "He's a guy, I'm a guy. It's no big deal." He grabbed Gray's legs and pushed them even further apart, then tilted the injured leg to make the wound accessible. Yeah. No big deal. Natsu felt his cheeks warm up slightly. Doing this to his unconscious best friend felt beyond weird. He tried to shrug it off, steeling himself. If he didn't want Gray to die, then he'd have no choice but to bear with it.

Sensing his discomfort, Erza put a supportive hand on his shoulder. "He needs you Natsu." She said softly. "It'll be fine. Just hoot when you want me to take over."

Feeling a bit calmer, Natsu nodded and bent down.

"Don't swallow the poison!" Lucy warned.

Natsu scoffed, hot breath fanning over the ice mage's thigh. "I'm not suicidal Lucy…"

The blonde chuckled nervously. "One can never be too sure with you."

"Get on with it before it's too late Natsu!" Happy yelled, hammering his tiny fists on the flame mage's shin.

Taking a deep breath Natsu lowered his face the last inch. He fastened his lips around the wound and sucked firmly.

A quiet whimper left the raven's lips. Natsu's eyes widened. He hadn't known Gray could sound like… that.

Due to his fascination over Gray's vocal chords, the acidic taste of the poison assaulted Natsu's senses far after it entered his mouth. The sharp unfamiliar tang was mixed with the rich copperyness of the ice mage's blood. He winced. This was fucked up and disgusting.

He pulled away momentarily to spit out his mouthful of death in the dirt. The girls looked on silently as he dove back in.

He tried to focus on other things as he continued sucking. Like the slight breeze blowing through his hair. Or the sound of someone's stomach (probably Lucy's) hungrily rumbling behind him. Or how good Gray's skin felt against his lips. It was surprisingly soft and smooth. And the small pants and whimpers he continued to emit were really starting to bug Natsu.

He spat a second time. The moment he latched onto Gray's thigh for a third time, he realized that something was stirring in his trousers.

What a wonderful timing. He glared down to his crotch, willing his cock to go to sleep again. Hoping to quench this flame before it erupted into a full-fledged fire, he sucked hard. According to plan, his mouth was quickly filled with the foul-tasting poison. Unfortunately it also led to Gray gasping loudly and trying to close his legs.

Which meant that Natsu had to pry them apart harshly when he went back for more after having emptied his mouth. Keeping Gray's trembling legs apart while practically being face down in the other's crotch did nothing to help Natsu's predicament. He breathed heavily through his nose, attempting to ignore everything but getting the venom out.

Oh. The dragonslayer's eyes glazed over momentarily. The ice mage really smelt good from this position. All sweet and musky. And excited.

Natsu let out a frustrated, muffled whine as his erection rose to full attention. Immediately Erza was by his side. "Are you okay? You want me to take over?"

The pinkette growled and shook his head. There was no way he'd let anyone else be this close to Gray…

Green eyes widened as he processed his latest thought. Really? What the fuck was going on? Natsu was getting really frustrated and confused and just generally tired of this shit. Since when was he attracted to the stupid stripper? And just what kind of freak got hard for his dying friend while drinking poison….

Well, at least Gray seemed much better now. If his rosy cheeks and the slight movement of his hips was anything to go by.

Several filled and emptied mouthfuls later Natsu was convinced that the damn snake's poison was some kind of aphrodisiac. Not only was his own cock hard as a rock and aching, the ice mage was also heavily affected.

Gray was panting and his hips had started to arch up from the ground in small rolls. From the dragonslayer's intimate point of view he could also spot the beginning of a bulge in the raven's pants.

Natsu wasn't the only one who was affected by Gray's unconscious behaviour. After having twitched nervously and awkwardly for some time, Lucy had taken Wendy aside to look at some beautiful flowers. Erza still stood by their side bravely, face blazing.

Natsu was glad that his present position hindered anyone from seeing that he was as aroused as Gray. This situation was enough ridiculous and tense as it was. He latched onto the ice mage's skin again to suck eagerly. He didn't even mind the poison anymore, even though it had temporarily numbed his tongue. Watching and hearing Gray's reactions to his sucking more than made up for it.

The fire mage smiled smugly when his rival clenched his hands into some grass tufts on the ground, letting out a heated moan.

"How indecent." Charle muttered, looking scandalized.

Erza grabbed Natsu's shoulder. "Um. He certainly seems better. Do you think there's any poison left?"

Pink eyebrows rose in confusion. Did he still taste any poison? To be honest he hadn't thought of it for a while. He had been… Preoccupied. He focused hard on the taste in his mouth. Blood. Only blood.

Pulling away sharply he coughed out the blood, flushing heavily. How long had he been emptying Gray on his pure blood?

"I think it's fine now." He grunted to Erza, wiping red fluid from his mouth with his hand.

The redhead sighed, relieved. She pulled Natsu close in a tight hug. "You're amazing." She murmured before rising and walking over to Lucy and Wendy.

The pinkette looked down at his handiwork, hands on his knees. Gray's breathing had returned to normal, body relaxing as exhaustion rivalled out sexual needs. Natsu had left a large, dark bruise on his thigh from the suction. The mark stirred something fierce and hungry within the dragonslayer.

"You did it Natsu!" Happy cheered, landing on his head. "You saved Gray! Even though you don't like him!"

"That's really impressive Natsu-san!" Wendy smiled warmly.

Lucy put a gentle hand on his arm, looking tired. "I was really worried there for a while."

Natsu nodded slowly before shaking the cat off of his head and hoisting Gray up from the ground. He manoeuvred the raven onto his back and got up on his feet.

"He's still out cold." He wrapped his arms backwards and placed his hands beneath Gray's ass, steadying him. "I say we find a clearing and set up camp for the night there." He glanced back at his sleeping friend. "He needs to rest."

The girls agreed with that. In relative silence Lucy, Wendy and the cats followed Natsu when he started walking. Erza picked up Gray's discarded trousers, hoisted her enormous backpack up on her back and took up the rear as earlier.

O-O-O-O-O

The first thing Gray felt as he came to several hours later, was that there was a root poking into his back. He was lying on his back on the ground and there was some sort of fabric covering him as a blanket.

His head was spinning and white stars danced behind his closed eyelids. Exotic trees, villains and snakes rushed through his mind. And Natsu.

He had a feeling that the idiotic dragonslayer had something to do with why was he alive right now. Also, thinking of Natsu made his skin tingle pleasurably. Why that was, Gray wasn't completely sure.

Well anyhow it seemed as the poison was gone. He could only be thankful. Dying without his pants on in the dirt was not how he had pictured his end.

Gray coughed lightly and opened his eyes. It was completely dark all around him. Frowning, he slowly tried to sit up.

"Are you awake?"

The ice mage jumped in shock and abruptly bashed his head into something hard. "Ghh!"

"Fuck!"

Rubbing his forehead gingerly, he stared out in the darkness. "Is that you, fire-brain?" He rasped.

"Of course it's me… Why did you head-butt me you bastard?" Natsu grumped.

Gray sat straight, staring around suspiciously as he heard Natsu rustle around. "Maybe because your head is so damn big it takes up the whole…" He paused, furrowing his brow. "Where are we?"

"In a tent."

Natsu made a small sound of triumph as the space was suddenly illuminated. The dragonslayer had managed to lit a lantern with his flames. He put the lantern down on the ground and scooted over to sit opposite of Gray.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, eyes boring into Gray's.

The ice mage felt a bit nervous by Natsu's intense expression. He shrugged. "I'm fine." He looked around in the tiny tent. "Where are the others?"

"They prepared their tent a bit further away. Didn't want to disturb your rest." Natsu spoke quietly, still looking the ice mage over.

Gray turned back to Natsu, meeting his gaze. He was oddly aware of how close they were, so close that he could feel Natsu's heated breaths on his cheeks. It felt good.

"What happened?" He murmured, clutching his blanket, which he could now identify as Natsu's jacket.

"You fainted." Natsu frowned. "Lucy figured we could probably suck the poison out. So that's what we did."

"Sucked." Gray stared at him. "Down there?!"

The other boy's shoulders rose tensely and Natsu looked angry. "What, would you have preferred to die?" He snarled defensively.

"Why are you so angry?" Gray looked confused. "Of course I'm glad I didn't die." He looked searchingly into Natsu's narrowed eyes. "Were you the one who did it?"

Natsu leaned closer. "And if it was me?" He growled lowly.

"Then I'm very grateful. Jackass." Gray muttered, refusing to pull away even as Natsu invaded his personal space.

Natsu's scowl changed into a grin. "It was me. I saved your life Gray."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I got that. Thank you." His cheeks were starting to heat up because of their close proximity.

"What is my reward?" Natsu breathed into the other's face, licking his lips.

Dark blue eyes trailed down to the dragonslayer's lips. Gray swallowed deeply before answering. "I don't know. What do you think would be a reasonable prize?"

"You."

Natsu crept even closer and gently pushed Gray down on his back again. He pulled away the jacket covering Gray and let his eyes roam. "Do you find that agreeable?" He asked huskily, kneeling over the ice mage.

Gray's eyes darkened drastically as he nodded and reached up to wind his arms around Natsu's shoulders. The ice mage didn't really know why and since when, but the idea of being intimate with Natsu took his breath away.

Steadying himself with his hands on either side of Gray's head, Natsu leant down and pressed their lips together.

The raven made a sound deep in his throat and made his lips brush along Natsu's teasingly, tangling his hands in Natsu's locks.

Natsu responded to the teasing by pressing harder and pushing his tongue into Gray's mouth. He shivered all over at the chilly feeling of the other's cavern. Groaning quietly he let his tongue roam around, exploring and twirling up against Gray's tongue.

Gray kissed back fiercely, peeking his tongue out to slip it into Natsu's mouth. He was thrumming with tension, body burning with the need of Natsu's touch.

Shoving one knee in between Gray's legs, Natsu started to grind his leg against Gray's crotch. The ice mage moaned loudly into Natsu's mouth and hungrily ran his hands down Natsu's back to grasp the other's top.

"Off." He panted, pushing Natsu away temporarily to pull off the stupid piece of clothing.

The fire mage stroked down Gray's side, watching the other carefully. "Are you really fine doing this? Are you feeling ok?" He murmured.

"Never felt better." Gray answered impatiently, pulling Natsu down on top of him completely this time. The feeling of their naked chest's pressing against each other was enough to make it twist pleasurably in his stomach. To be completely honest he did feel a little light-headed and a tiny bit feverish. But there was no way in hell he'd let that stop them. He wanted more.

Growling darkly as Gray latched onto his bottom lip, Natsu ran his fingers down Gray's throat. He eagerly sucked the other's tongue into his mouth and pressed his hand down on Gray's right pectoral.

The ice mage thrust in and out of Natsu's mouth lewdly, hands finding Natsu's hips and forcing them down against his own. The dragonslayer got the hint and started rubbing their groins together.

"Fuck yeah…" Gray pulled away to lick his lips. He grabbed Natsu's ass, smirking as he groped it. "I'm impressed Natsu, I didn't think you even knew about sex." He teased, digging his nails down slightly into Natsu's boxer-clad buttocks.

Green eyes twitched in irritation. But instead of getting angry, the pinkette smiled. "Then why don't I show you exactly how much I know." He pinched Gray's nipple harshly, letting the other let out a surprised cry. "If you can take it that is."

Natsu's voice was smooth as silk and it was turning Gray on something fierce. "I can take it." He purred, moulding their lips together again.

The fire mage smirked. He rolled Gray's taut nipple between his fingers mercilessly while battling the other for dominance. The ice mage was trembling all over and Natsu could feel the other's hard erection sliding against his own, with only their underwear separating them.

This was what he had wanted since he first put his lips to Gray's thigh earlier. He wanted his friend. All of him. He was going to make him his.

Abruptly ending the kiss, Natsu rolled Gray over to his stomach.

"Ey! Bastard, what are you doing?" The ice mage complained.

Natsu grinned and pulled Gray's hips up, so that he could rest on his knees. "I'm showing you what I know about sex, as we agreed on." He yanked the other's underwear down and slid them down and off his legs.

Gray blushed, resting his cheek on one of his hands. "Could have given me a warning or something…" He muttered, then bit his lip as Natsu forcefully spread his legs apart. "What are you going to do?"

The pinkette eyed the upraised bottom hungrily, patting Gray's hip slightly before moulding himself to Gray's back. He enjoyed the other's gasp as he pressed his crotch against Gray's ass and contently bit down on a muscular shoulder. "I want to fuck you."

Gray's eyes widened and he licked his dry lips, not knowing what to say. "Really?" He breathed, mentally bashing himself for his loss of words.

"Really." Natsu had scooted back a bit, trailing one hand up along the inside of Gray's thigh. The hand stopped, hovering over the large bruise. "Is it okay?"

"I guess…" Gray mumbled.

Natsu smirked. "Sorry, didn't catch that…" He pressed down on the bruise with his thumb firmly.

Gray whined lowly and spread his legs further apart. "Guh… Stop being a bitch. I said yes."

A pair of fingers were immediately shoved into his face. "Suck?" He heard Natsu's eager voice behind him.

Gray scowled and batted the hand away. "Suck on your own bloody fingers…"

"Aaw… You're no fun." Natsu pouted. Nevertheless, he stuck three fingers of one hand into his mouth, coating them thoroughly with his saliva. His other hand crept beneath Gray's torso to play with his nipple again.

The ice mage breathed deeply, Natsu's teasing fingers on his nipple sending sparks of pleasure through him.

Natsu pulled his fingers out of his mouth and removed his hand from Gray's chest. He ran one wet finger lightly over Gray's crack, smiling when the other jolted.

"Just try to relax. Spit isn't the best lube, but that will have to do." He put his dry hand on the raven's lower back, stroking the skin there comfortingly. Then he slowly pushed one finger into the tight opening.

Gray's breath hitched slightly. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

The dragonslayer hungrily thrust the finger all the way inside, marvelling at how tightly Gray squeezed his finger. "This is so fucking hot…"

The ice mage snorted, glancing back over his shoulder at his friend. "Good that you're enjoying yourself. Now, are you going to get on with it or…?"

Natsu smiled pleasantly and shoved a second finger inside in one go. Gray gasped and tensed all over.

"Don't mess with me when I'm inside you popsicle…"

"Nhh asshole!"

Slowly pushing his fingers in and out, Natsu licked his lips. Gray was so smooth inside, he couldn't wait to fuck him for real. He teasingly dragged his fingers along the ice mage's inner walls, stroking the sensitive skin. When he felt the channel loosen slightly around him he tried twisting his fingers around.

Gray was breathing deeply, trying to not drool on his hand. The sensation of having something inside him was weird. It was overwhelming, awkward and made him more excited than he'd ever been before. And then suddenly there was a shockwave of sensations going through his body. He let out a surprised yelp and instinctively pushed back against Natsu. His cock started weeping and he bit his lip to not scream.

"Did that feel good?" Natsu asked lowly, pressing up against the gland again, which made Gray moan out in pleasure.

Gray's thighs were trembling and his insides clenched tightly around Natsu's fingers. The vibrant bruise on his thigh was made visible as the ice-maker unconsciously splayed his legs even further apart.

And the dragonslayer snapped. With a growl he pressed the third finger in. Ignoring Gray's pained grunt, he started scissoring him open. He curled his free hand around the raven's erection and started to pump in time to his hand's thrusts. He rubbed hard against Gray's prostate and bent down to lick along his spine as the other mage arched his back with a groan.

Feeling adventurous, Natsu slowly heated up his fingers that were stroking Gray's cock. When he got a broken whimper as reaction, he heated up those inside Gray's as well.

"Fuck Natsu!" Gray shook all over, turning his head to glare at him. "Stop playing around!"

Natsu nodded, short of breath. He removed his hands, almost having a meltdown as the tiny opening twitched. He threw off his underwear and spit in his hand, stroking it out over his cock.

Gray took a deep breath, trying to calm down and got up on his hands and knees.

The fire mage put a hand over his rival's neck and positioned himself between his buttocks. "I'm fucking you now."

The ice mage smirked and reached a hand back to ruffle Natsu's hair. "Go for it, dragon."

Natsu took hold of the raven's hips and pulled him backwards at the same time as he slammed forward. He buried himself to the root in one deep thrust. He groaned, the pressure around his cock felt so unbelievably good. He stayed still, looking down at Gray. The ice mage was shivering all over, letting out low pained moans.

"You okay?" Natsu frowned, stroking up his side lightly.

Gray winced, letting out a small laugh. "It's so thoughtful of you to take it slow, but there's no need to hold back for my sake you know…"

Natsu pouted. "Are you mocking me…." He started pulling out slowly.

"Maybe just a bit." Gray panted, bangs hanging down in his eyes.

Natsu pressed in steadily, reaching around to grasp the other's cock again. "You feel so good." He murmured, rubbing small circles over Gray's head.

"Aah god…" The raven started to slowly move his hips back to meet Natsu's thrusts.

The dragonslayer grit his teeth and started picking up his pace, stroking into Gray roughly. He tried to angle the tip of his cock upwards, to find the golden spot again.

Gray was starting to enjoy himself, not knowing whether to move his hips back into Natsu's cock or forward into his warm, wonderful hand.

With an impatient grunt Natsu shoved in harshly, finally managing to nudge the other's prostate.

"There! God more!" Gray groaned, eyes glazed over.

Natsu smirked, and continued pumping at the same angle, brushing past the spot at every inward stroke. His hand worked tenaciously at the ice mage's length.

He moaned loudly, satisfied with how Gray was starting to unravel beneath him. His friend was a sweaty, trembling, whimpering mess. Natsu loved it.

"That's right… Let it go…" He leant over to whisper in Gray's ear, before latching onto the lobe with his pointy teeth.

The ice mage growled. "Shut up and fuck me harder."

"Gladly." Natsu snarled, pounding into the ice mage with his last powers, hurrying towards his release. He rested his head on Gray's shoulder, moaning loudly.

Gray's arms were ready to give out and his body was rocked forward violently with every thrust. The never-ending stimulation to his prostate and cock finally got to be too much. With a loud cry, his back arched violently and he came into Natsu's hand.

The dragonslayer gasped at the clenching of Gray's internal muscles, but continued to fuck into him and stroke him through his orgasm.

He bit down hard at Gray's neck and wrapped his arms around his middle as he thrust in a few last erratic times, finding his own release.

That was when Gray's arms went out beneath him and he fell down on the ground with Natsu over him.

Both boys laid panting for a long time, before Natsu pulled out carefully and rolled off Gray, cuddling up next to him instead.

"Thank you."

The pinkette grinned tiredly towards his rival, brushing his hair out of his face. "It was my pleasure."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Not for fucking me. Although that was nice as well." He murmured dreamily, wrapping an arm around Natsu. "No, thank you for saving me earlier." He said seriously.

"That was my pleasure as well." Natsu smiled and leant in to place a small kiss on Gray's lips.

"Glad to hear that…" Gray yawned, closing his eyes. "Good night. Flame-brain."

"Good night stupid stripper."

O-O-O-O-O

Yeah, I know this isn't too great plotwise or characterwise. I just wanted to write some drama and porn!

Thank you so much for reading, if you enjoyed this story, please leave a review and let me know. Or if you found something bad or unlogical or generally yucky, then you can let me know as well.

Have a wonderful weekend!

/Midget Valkyrie


End file.
